Gracias por amarme
by Mineth
Summary: En tus sueños Malfoy.... Si, viene ocurriendo de vez de en cuando, Granger. Tenemos ese don, sabemos que las cosas están bien o mal echas porque hay una vocecita que nos lo dice. ¿Alguna vez has oído esa vocecilla? Eh… no.
1. Tranquila, no soy celoso

_¿He de decir que nada me pertenece más que el contexto? ¿Que todo es de Rowling y esas cosas? Ya se sabe no? Pos ala a leer!_

**- PROLOGO- **

Granger caminaba medio encorvada por lo abultado de su mochila, más tenía un tomo muy grande en la mano parecido a un ladrillo. Empezaba a sentir el calor propio del esfuerzo y se apresuraba para llegar a su sala de premio anual para liberar su cargada espalda. Tarareaba una canción para olvidarse de la muchas cosas que aún le quedaban por hacer

- ¿Te ayudo con los libros?

Casi se va de boca del susto. Miró a su derecha, aunque había reconocido la voz quería comprobarlo para ver si el cansancio había hecho mella en su cerebro.

- Malfoy…

- El mismo… ¿quieres que te ayude con los libros?

Lo escudriñó con la mirada… ya sus amigos había vuelto a robarle a Snape para hacer poción multijugos y le estaban gastando una broma, pero algo en los ojos grises de aquel chico le decía que sólo el verdadero Malfoy podría esconder tanto en ese frío glacial.

- No.- seco y rotundo

Siguió caminando. Malfoy cada vez estaba más raro. Si bien no se dirigían la palabra cuando coincidían en la torre tampoco se respiraba un aire de hostilidad, simplemente se ignoraban, pero era cierto que ambos se miraban con cierto recelo y ambos habían sido descubiertos por el otro con frecuencia. Malfoy volvió a aparecer por detrás de un tapiz.

- ¿En serio que no quieres que te lleve los libros?

- ¡¡NO!!

Volvió a quedarse atrás.

Cuando por fin legó a su torre comprobó que él ya había llegado y la miraba de una forma extraña. Rodó los ojos resignada a aquel chico que se le había rodado una neurona.

Descargó su mochila en la mesa y se sentó a leer el ladrillo que tenía por libro.

Malfoy se sentó en el brazo del sillón. Granger lo miró desafiante.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me gustas para nuera de mi madre.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y al instante se echó a reír, tanto que algunas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Qué poción te has tomado?

- Ninguna, no hay nada malo en decir la verdad.

- No, pero esto ya es surrealismo.

- Dime Granger, ¿acaso no soy el yerno perfecto?

Lo miraba entre divertida y confusa. Boqueando incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Eres demasiado prepotente para agradar a una suegra.

- ¿Sólo prepotente?

- Sí, porque si te quitáramos los demás defectos ya no serías tú.- dijo riéndose

- Sólo te diré una cosa Granger, me convertiré en el mejor yerno que tu madre desearía tener… a cambio sonríe mas a menudo y te ganarás el beneplácito de tu suegra. Que a mi madre le encanta la gente alegre.

- Y yo a ti otra Malfoy, yo ya tengo suegra, no necesito otra, estoy con Ron por si no lo habías notado, así que vuelve a conectar tu neurona y no digas más sandeces.

- Tranquila Granger, lo he notado, que estás con él. Pero no te preocupes que yo no soy celoso.

- ¿ves? ¡Jamás podrías ser el yerno perfecto porque eres un chulo!

- Al menos ya te has hecho a la idea de que pronto compartiremos algo más que esta torre.

- En tus sueños Malfoy

- En ellos ya ocurren, Granger

n/a: he cambiado toda la historia anterior, llevaba ya parada muchos meses pq me había defraudado asi que la empiezo de nuevo… y esto sólo es el prólogo…


	2. Me enervas Malfoy

Una semana horrorosa de las que hacen época. Y esto es lo que me ha salido. Es un capi de transición que si te aburres y esas cosas lo puedes dejar de leer que tmpco hace mucha falta. Decir que todos los personajes así como decorados pertenecen a la jotaká.

** Capitulo 2 Pingüinos en la cama**

Ginny se encontraba absorta mirando como el fuego engullía los leños que estaban en la chimenea. Harry intentaba dibujar la "jugada maestra" por segunda vez para que Ron la terminara de entender. Hermione estaba sentada en la ventana contemplando los terrenos de Hogwart. Aplausos y vítores rompieron la monotonía de la torre.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry levantando las manos al aire.

- Tu hermano por fin comprendió la jugada.

Hermione soltó una risita.

- Si es que cuando no se da para más… a veces hermano pienso que eres del lechero.

- Bueno… ¿por qué no hacemos algo más entretenido?- dijo Hermione llegando hasta ellos.

- El quidditch ya es entretenido…

- Si Harry pero no nos gusta a todos.

- Oh… eso ya lo tenemos difícil Granger, el coeficiente intelectual tuyo es demasiado alto comparado con el de tus amigos.

Draco Malfoy hacía acto de presencia en la torre.

- ¿Y el tuyo Malfoy? Creo que a ti también te gusta ir detrás de la pelota dorada.

- Weasley discutir contigo no es tan satisfactorio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres más racional que tu hermano y tu novio.

- Malfoy tengamos la fiesta en paz.- atajó Granger

- Cierto… esta es mi torre y quiero descansar, torre de premio anual, Potter, Weasley sus calificaciones no lo demuestran... ¡fuera!

- Me voy no porque tú me eches Malfoy, sino porque me tengo que ir.

- Vale Weasley… tú mismo.

-x-

Malfoy estaba acostado en el sillón intentando quedarse dormido.

- El sillón es para sentarse, para dormir está la cama.

- El sillón es para sentarse, para dormir está la cama- dijo con voz de remilgada imitándola.- ¿acaso yo te digo lo que tienes que hacer?

- No, pero siempre hago lo que tú quieres.

- Ya veo que te estás acostumbrándote.

- Y una mierda Malfoy, has conseguido que mis amigos me crean en problemas por vivir con un desequilibrado mental.

- Siempre he pensado que los que estaban mal eran ellos, pues no sé Granger… ¿tu qué crees?

- ¡Me enervas Malfoy!

- No los quiero ver por aquí, perturban mi espacio vital.

- No me sale del pingo Malfoy, yo me trago a Pansy sonrisa feliz Parkinson y tú te tragas a mis amigos.

- ¿Pansy sonrisa feliz?

- Si vamos, después de pasarse toda la noche en tu habitación no creo que se vaya triste.

Terminó diciéndolo apartando las piernas del rubio y sentándose.

- ¡Eh¿Acaso tienes envidia?

- Mmm..

- Pues creo que Pansy es más cínica de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te quiere hacer rabiar… lo que no se por qué.

- ¿Malfoy como puedes ser tan egocéntrico y tener a chicas diferentes en tu cama cada mes?

- Simplemente Granger, no es porque los planetas se alineen ni cosas asi, es un conjunto de factores. El hecho de creerme el mejor no significa que sea el mejor. Es más sé que no soy el mejor. La chulería ayuda mucho,

- Sí, Malfoy pero yo no le gusto a todo el mundo.

- Sólo créete la mejor, ten confianza en ti misma y mucha autoestima.

- ¿Me estás dando consejo?

- ¿estás dispuesta a aceptarlo?

- Si mis relaciones con Ron mejoran sí- wow ¿ella había dicho eso?

- ¿El pecas es malo en la cama?

- No lo sé

- ¿O lo eres tú?

- No lo sé. ¿Cómo saberlo si no hay donde comparar?

- ¿Él va a lo suyo?

- No te entiendo.

- Es fácil Grager¿y tú eres premio anual? Joder me sorprende… No sé que cuerpo escondes debajo de esa ropa tan recatada que te pones, pero de resto no eres agradable a la vista. Por lo que veo Weasley sólo se preocupa por el. Termina y a dormir… y eso Granger es ser rematadamente malo en la cama. No te creo que seas frígida pues te he visto en situaciones de tensión que has dejado libre a tus sentimientos.

- Soy fea…

- Joder Granger ¿tienes la regla?

- Ese es un comentario muy machista, y no.

- Vale, ahora toca ir a cenar, llega tarde al comedor, suéltate la corbata y desabróchate un botón de la blusa.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Demostrarte que no eres fea, y que con ese simple hecho de poner celoso al mononeuronal que tienes por novio tendrás una noche magnifica de sexo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? Es más… ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?

- Porque aún no he hecho la buena acción del día. Además Granger… dejarse llevar no es malo.

Con la misma se levantó se peinó el pelo con los dedos y puso rumbo hacia el comedor. Granger no apartaba sus ojos de la puerta por donde había salido Malfoy. Pensando en lo que acababa de pasar:

Le había contado sus intimidades.

Él no se había reído.

Le había dado consejo

¿Se merecía una segunda oportunidad?

Sus cavilaciones habían hecho pasar casi veinte minutos desde que el hurón salió. Se puso delante del espejo ¿la corbata y el botón?

- Si alguien te presta su ayuda, al menos agradécelo.- se autodijo.

Se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones… ¿Y si no ocurría nada¿Y si eso era para reírse de ella? Entró en el Gran Comedor, suspiró profundo… un paso… segundo paso… ¡Malfoy se había reído de ella¿¡Qué se supone que iba a pasar!?

Pero Malfoy sentado en su mesa de Slytherin la vio entrar, se notaba que estaba indecisa y asustada. Le había confiado parte de su éxito. A medida que caminaba estaba tensa… esta Granger nunca aprenderá. Algo cambio en la mirada de la castaña, se cuadró, adornó su rostro con una sonrisa e hizo resonar los tacones. Con una ligera curvatura de sus labios se dijo que era un gran profesor.

Después de decidir dar una lección al capullo de Malfoy y visualizar a sus amigos, comprobar que la estaba mirando, caminó sintiéndose miss universo y sucedió, dos chicos le sonrieron al pasar, uno se apartó, tres dejaron de comer… se creció y se sintió importante. Llegó a su asiento y comió con mucha felicidad.

- ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo?- dijo Harry mirándola.

- No

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- comentó Neville

- Ni idea, hoy me siento bien.

- Deja de fumar Hermione, el humo te nubla el cerebro.

- Ron, ya hemos hablado de eso.

- ¿Y la blusa¿Por qué la tienes desabrochada? No me gusta.

- A mi sí

- Te ves bien.- comentó Ginny lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche de su hermano.- Oh Ron… ¿qué prefieres dos botones o un minishort con escote de vértigo?

Ron encendido como un lucero se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a salir del gran comedor con la cabeza agacha. Para desgracio de cierto alumno de Slytherin Hermione salió detrás. Lo alcanzó cuando subía por las escaleras de la derecha del castillo.

- Ron… no pensé que fueras tan celoso.

- No lo soy, no me gustan que vean lo que disfruto yo sólo.

- Pero yo sólo quería…

Y no terminó, los labios de Ron cubrieron los suyos, al principio un beso de disculpas, de perdón, que de a poco le siguieron unas caricias en la cara de Hermione, ésta sólo se dejaba llevar, alegrándose mentalmente de haber seguido los consejos de Malfoy, y se preguntó el porque si había conseguido lo que hacía tanto que anhelaba, un poco de pasión en su vida sentimental, no hacía otra cosa que pesar en el rubio oxigenado que compartía torre con ella. Ron le daba más intensidad al beso y supo que estaba buscando algo más. Esos besos eran dados cuando no había más que un fin.

- Vamos a mi habitación antes de que llegue alguien.

Y después de tanto tiempo esas palabras le sonaron huecas.

* * *

Decir que los capis se harán más grandes y que puchas puchas gracias por dejarme tanto review, más de una vez me vi saltando en clase por que tenía uno más, he pasado a ser la loka de la clase… bueno… no prometo nada, pero a ver si actualizo antes del domingo que viene, aunq ahora me vienen todos los exámenes… mñn tengo uno que da hasta miedo, pero aquí toy obligándome a cumplir. 

Malfoy ayuda a Herm… ¿pq? Tachánnnnn se sabrá en el próximo…


	3. Vieja chiflada

Todos los personajes y escenarios son de la jotaká. La trama es mía, como no. Muchas gracias por sus rewiew, y sé que el capi anterior estuvo un pisko flojo, pero la inspiración se fue de vacaciones adelantadas.

* * *

...CAPITULO 2. Vieja Chiflada

Estaban sentados en el sillón jugando una partida de ajedrez. Hermione siempre perdía, su novio era bueno jugando al ajedrez, se podía decir que era lo único que sabía hacer bien y con un poco de fundamento.

- Ron estoy cansada, y ya es hora de partir a hacer la ronda.

- Es verdad, saldré un poco mas tarde, Abbott siempre se retrasa, muy buenas noches y que descanses muy bien aunque sea compartiendo pared con ese Malfoy.

- No te preocupes, que si hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, no creo que pase ahora.

- Un beso mi amor.

Un sutil beso en los labios fue la despedida de esa noche. Hermione salió de la sala común de Gryffindor para hacer su ronda nocturna por la tercera planta. Una hora y media después decía la contraseña para entrar en su sala común particular compartida con otro premio anual, Draco Malfoy.

Entró y unas manos suaves y delicadas le taparon los ojos haciendo que su visión se ennegreciera por completo. Sus demás sentidos se agudizaron y pudo oler un cierto aroma a comida mezclado con la colonia de Malfoy que le hicieron poner una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿Y esto a que viene?

- Hoy hace exactamente 4 meses que nos vimos las caras en este salón.

- ¿Y eso hay que celebrarlo? No estábamos muy contentos ese día.

- Ya lo sé, pero gracias a mis buenas tácticas has caído en mis redes.

- Quizás yo me he dejado atrapar. ¿Nunca lo has pensado?

- No… fue por mi encanto natural.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

- Hueles a Weasley.

- Draco, sabes que tengo que estar con él, como tu con Pansy.

- Sabes que no es lo mismo. Yo no me acuesto con ella.

- Malfoy…

- Vale… pero es que me cuesta un poquito. Quiero terminar con esto, contárselo a todo el mundo.- Hermione lo miró de reojo, había que apretarle los tornillos zafados.- saber que tu me quieres, y que yo te quiero, que nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos, irnos a comer los domingos a casa de las suegras, tener hijos… ser felices…

- Ya somos felices…

- Tú más que yo.

Hermione viendo esas palabras tan utópicas quiso cortarlas de raíz, le cogió a cara y le dio un beso el los labios, que el rubio quiso hacerlo más profundo pero no lo consiguió.

Eran esos momentos cuando Draco se sentía pletórico consigo mismo, la tenía a su lado, no completamente, pues estaba relegado al papel del segundón. Todo había sido muy confuso al principio, al día siguiente del número de la corbata en el comedor, le había abrazado dándole las gracias pero no fueron las cabezas las que chocaron sino sus labios, ambos se habían quedando en estado de shock, Hermione porque nunca se imaginó besando a Malfoy y el surgimiento de ese vértigo que se instalaba en su estómago; Draco porque nunca en toda puta su vida había imaginado que se comería las babas del zanahorio tan a gusto.

Hermione era sencilla, iba con poco, no como él que sus caprichos muchas veces no le dejaban dormir, supo desde el principio que se iba a encaprichar con ella, pero no suponía que iba a concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en conseguirlo. Recordaba lo mal que se sintió cuando comprobó que era una niña con la que se podía convivir y mantener un conversación seria, pues eso hacía más fácil su conquista, pero vio que existía competencia

- ¿En que piensas Draco?

- En cuanto hace que no lo hacemos.

Hermione miró a Draco, a ese ser que la estaba mirando ahora con los ojos chispeados de lujuria y con media sonrisa.

- Tres días.- contestó con una sonrisa de lado, todo lo malo se pega.

Hermione se levantó despacio de la silla, en su vida pensó que ella tomaría la iniciativa. Se fue hacia él, que lo esperaba la mar de feliz, llegó con la misma media sonrisa en la cara con la que había partido. Hermione se agachó y logró besar a Draco en lóbulo, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella logró apartar la lengua de ella del su cuello, él siempre tomaba la delantera, la empujó hacia el sillón. Instantes después la ropa empezaba a estorbar y poco a poco se fue desperdigando por suelo. El sillón se convirtió en el ojeador ciego de la lujuria silencioso que ellos sentían. Un amor ciego y con sentimientos que sin decir nada, con una sola mirada se entendían perfectamente. La noche cayó y dio paso al día.

El sol entraba por los grandes ventanales de la sala común de la torre, Hermione se removió un poco ocultando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Draco y se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida, hasta que…

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Hermione y Draco abrieron los ojos y se miraron.

- ¿Fuiste tú?

- No… ¿Fuiste tu?

- Tampoco.

Ambos con cara de susto se viraron hacia la puerta y con gran horror vieron a una Mcgonagall con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, con la boca abierta y con la mano en el corazón producto del espasmo que acababa de tener.

Hermione se levantó corriendo a ayudar de su profesora arrastrando la manta con ella para taparse, lo que ocasionó que Draco quedara desnudo y al descubierto, por lo que Mcgonagall se desmayó.

- Me ve desnudo y se desmaya…si es que soy todo un Malfoy.

- ¡Draco¡Ayúdame! No puedo con ella.

Cogió a la profesora moribunda y la tumbó en el sillón. Hermione hizo un ademán de espabilarla.

- Si no quieres que se nos caiga de nuevo, es preferible que te vistas.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy presentable hasta desnudo.

- ¡Eres vanidoso hasta con una vieja!

- ¿Le has dicho vieja a la chiflada?

- ¡Coño ayúdame!

Draco se puso los pantalones, Hermione sólo la blusa y las braguitas que estaban tiradas a saber donde, pero que encontró.

- Vete trayendo un vaso de agua mientras yo intento despertarla.

- Profesora, profesora… Minerva…

Mcgonagall pareció reaccionar un poco y empezó a abrir los ojos, se incorporó y Draco le tendió el vaso de agua. Minerva tragó con dificultad. Su mente trabaja con rapidez, sabía que del odio al amor había un paso, pero el que había entre esos niños era más grande que la garganta del Gran Cañón. Veía los ojos de su niña, a la que consideraba su hija, a punto de estallar en llanto, y luego sus ojos viajaron hacia Malfoy, ese ser repulsivo por naturaleza, imposible de descifrar, pero Minerva por una vez en 7 años podía atisbar miedo en los ojos de ese niño, pero ¿miedo a qué?

- Profesora creo que le debo una explicación.

- Hermione no debemos de…

- Draco, por favor… cállate ¿quieres?

- Hermione no debes darme ninguna explicación, tu eres dueña de tu vida, yo sólo soy una profesora.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con usted- dijo Malfoy.

- No Minerva, usted no es una simple profesora para mí, ha sido como mi madre aquí y creo que lo que acaba de ver merece más que sea una explicación.

Hermione se sentó sobre su pierna izquierda en el sillón al lado de su profesora. Draco cogió una de las sillas de la mesa y sentó enfrente de ellas descansando la cabeza entre sus manos. En la sala se respiraba tensión y para sorpresa de todos, un suspiro sonó y alguien comenzó a hablar.

- Lo que usted acaba de ver, de Hermione y yo acostados en el sillón tapados con una manta viene ocurriendo desde dos meses después de que empezara el curso.

Mcgonagall se odiaba a sí misma por no haberse percatado de esas cosas, su sexto sentido de mujer perdía efecto a una velocidad sorprendente, ya estaba vieja y por lo que intuía media bizca ¿había visto a Malfoy como vino al mundo?

- El primer día que yo entré por esa puerta, odié a ella y a usted hasta la saciedad, las seguí odiando cuando me las encontraba por los pasillos, en clase y sobre todo cuando me encontraba con sus amigos aquí en la sala común. Al cabo de un tiempo ella se empezó a hacer arrumacos con Weasley. Hasta que me encapriché, la veía como alguien que podía satisfacer todas las necesitas que tiene un Malfoy y que si no fuera por su condición de sangre hubiera sido la perfecta señora Malfoy.

- Al principio pensé que estaba trastornado de la cabeza, pero debido a su arrogancia, que se fue convirtiendo en algo gracioso, o por lo menos yo me lo tomaba a bien, nos fuimos respetando y conociendo más.

- Un día de esos, Hermione y yo, nos besamos, fue algo sin premeditar y ambos nos sentimos extraño, pero algo despertó, algo que estaba latente. Otro día nos tomamos dos copas de un nuevo licor que me habían pasado.

- Yo le conté…- Hermione hizo una pausa viendo la cara de su profesora explicar el porqué bebió.- Yo bebí porque quise, nadie me obligó, estábamos en exámenes y había que desestresarse.

Mcgonagall hizo una nota mental, decir al director de hacer un curso sobre alcoholismo. Pensaba seriamente hacerle un teste de alcoholismo a la señorita Granger, su abstinencia le preocupaba.

- Era navidad, por lo que hacía frío.- agregó Malfoy

Otra nota mental de la profesora, decir al director que suba la calefacción para evitar nuevos casos de alcoholismo.

- Empezamos a hablar de sexo, hacía poco que había perdido la virginidad con Ron y lo que me estaba no era convincente. Draco tiene mucha carrera en eso y ¿Quién mejor que él para decir donde y como? Ron es cariñoso y me trata como si fuera de mantequilla, no se aventura. Draco me contó también sus cosas, e intuí que era lo que yo necesitaba, un poco de acción en mi vida. ¡Tengo 17 años y parezco que tengo 40!

- Uno siempre necesita un Malfoy en su vida, para algo somos la élite de la sociedad, pero he decir, que me sorprendió que esa noche no intentara nada, pero a los dos nos entró el morbo por el otro, yo veía a Herm como alguien iluso que hay que corromper…

- Y yo lo veía a él como mi instructor en el sexo, un día después de una nefasta noche de sábado con Ron, entré en la torre y Draco me llegó al pensamiento y acabamos mal. Éramos el complemento perfecto en la cama, a pesar de mi inexperiencia.

- Pero a mi entender creo que ustedes tienen parejas formales y por tanto oficiales ¿no?- dijo Mcgonagall media asustada. En su colegio pasaban cosas que se le escapan de la manos, es más, ni siquiera se las había imaginado.

- Eh… sí, se puede decir que si.- dijo Draco.

- La de Draco no es tan formal como la mía. Yo empecé a salir con Ron en el verano y nos iba medianamente bien hasta que apareció Draco en mi vida. Aunque tengo que hablar con Ron antes de que esto se me vaya de las manos.

- Yo pienso lo mismo señorita. Está jugando con Weasley y no es bueno ser el títere de nadie.

- Ni el segundo plato de nadie.-dijo el rubio sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Ya estamos con los mismo.- la castaña puso sus ojos en blanco.

- No Herms, con lo mismo no, es la verdad. Yo me siento tu segundo plato. No dejas al Weasley aunque te maten. Siempre estás con el. Yo al menos he dejado a Pansy de lado y ni siquiera me acuesto con ella ya. Es muy frustrante verte desaparecer con el y luego venir a mi.

A Hermione se le podía notar furia en los ojos, a Mcgonagall asombro, preocupación, misterio y sobre todo confusión. Se sentía víctima de un culebrón, de un cóctel molotov apunto de estallar.

- ¿Cómo quieres que deje a Ron¿tú me vas a dar garantías? Al menos lo tengo a él para cuando tú no puedes darme un beso o un abrazo. A ti sólo te tengo de esa puerta para dentro. ¡Y estoy cansada Malfoy, estoy cansada!

- Ambos sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos si los sentimientos empezaban. ¡No sé a que vienes ahora a reprochármelo! Eres una niña caprichosa que no te decides por ninguno e intentas estar con los dos. Cuando yo soy realmente el que te conozco, el que estoy ahí todas las mañanas arreglando lo que el hizo en la noche. Que aunque sea él y no yo el que está en las fotos del salón de tu casa. Hermione que tú tienes a dos y a mi eres tú la que me divide. Sé que la conciencia te castiga por las noches, pero por la mañana sigues con lo mismo. Mis convicciones se han ido al traste por meterte en mi cama casi todas las noches, es difícil dejar a un lado todo lo que me han inculcado de pequeño. ¿Tú crees que yo descanso pensando en que pasaría si se supiera?

- ¿Y ahora porqué me dices eso?

- Porque puede que un día nos quedemos sin futuro y tú sigas con tu teatro, y que nadie nunca sepa lo que tú has estado haciendo.

- Necesito un cigarro.

- Y yo otro.

Draco sacó su cajetilla y se la pasó a Hermione cuando se la devolvió a Draco, McGonagall al vuelo la cogió y se echó uno a la boca. Los minutos que precedieron al cigarrito fueron en silencio. El humo mantenía su propia batalla con el oxigeno de la sala mientras que los tres de la habitación mantenían su propia lucha con la moral humana.

- Creo que Malfoy tiene razón, Hermione.

- Yo también lo pienso.- dijo Hermione sin quitar la vista de su cigarro.

* * *

Hola!!! Vale… se puede entender que me digan: te has saltado los preliminares de cómo llegaron a… pos si los kieres sólo tendrán que pedírmelos. Sencillo. 


	4. Solo pierde un poco de glamour

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a la Jotaka, esta historia la escribo sin ánimo de hacerme rica ni nada, por diversión y entretenimiento.**

**Dejamos a los personajillos estos fumándose un cigarrito al lado de la profesora Mcgonagal**.

* * *

Capi IV Sólo pierde un poco de glamour

- Creo que ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas de que hablar y yo en eso sobro.- Mcgongall volvía a tener semblante serio.

- Draco y yo tenemos suficiente tiempo para poder hablar. Mejor ir ahora a clase y luego iré a hablar con Ron.

- ¿Vas a ir a hablar con el Weasley?- dijo Draco con cierto aire de ironía.

- Sí.

- Pues en marcha porque llevamos de retraso 5 minutos.- dijo Minerva poniéndose en pie.

- Tenemos clase con usted, invéntese algo, para algo es la subdirectora.- dijo Malfoy.

- Profesora… ¿A qué venía usted a la torre?

- Pues lo no lo sé mi niña, se me ha olvidado por completo. Han sido tanto los shock que me he llevado hoy que no me acuerdo. Esperemos que no se me olvide lo que tengo preparado para la clase de hoy.

Hermione y Draco se pusieron las prendas de ropa que le faltaban y se encaminaron para salir por la puerta de la sala común. Los tres anduvieron rápidos por los pasillos del colegio. Entraron en la clase que estaba completamente sumida en el caos. Mcgonagall se abrió paso entre los aviones de papel que pululaban por el aula y llegó a su tarima con grandes dosis de concentración, ya que por ella, sumisa del orden se convertiría en gato y empezaría a aruñar a todos aquellos alumnos que estaban molestando en la clase, sobre todo a esa niña de Slytherin, Parkison… odiosa como ella sola. Pero su compostura y su cargo en el colegio la hacían controlarse, por eso fumaba tanto últimamente. Volvió en sí y descubrió a todos los alumnos mirándola como si fuese una extraña figura. Nunca se había quedado mirando a la puerta sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Perdonen señores por el retraso, pero los premios anuales y yo teníamos una charla pendiente. Ahora sin más dilación y con rapidez recuperaremos los diez minutos perdidos. ¡Vamos allá!

Las clases del día terminaron y Hermione repasaba en su mente lo que le iba a decir a Ron. Chocó con alguien y al ver quien era, una paz y alegría infinita inundó su cara, Potter, su amigo del alma la miraba extraño.

- ¿Y tanta felicidad a que se debe?

- Tengo que contarte algo. Necesito tu consejo. Ven entremos en esta clase.

Hermione lo cogió del antebrazo y lo empujó hacia el aula vacía. Las palabras de Potter al contárselo le quitaron la alegría de verse salvada.

- ¿Se te desajustó el cerebro?

- ¿Qué dices Harry?

- Las neuronas tuyas no conectan bien me da a mi. Tanto libro, pensaba yo que no era bueno y mi teoría ha sido confirmada. ¿Cómo le vas a contar a Ron que estás con Malfoy? ¿Es más como que aún estás con Malfoy?

- Diciéndoselo. Harry a mi no me gusta como estoy haciendo las cosas, no pienso dejar a Draco, por lo que dejaré a Ron. Y estoy con él desde hace algún tiempo al principio sólo era sexo pero ahora se ha convertido en algo más, Ron no me quiere…

- Le vas a hacer mucho daño, ¿lo sabes, no? Es que todavía no entiendes que lo tuyo con Malfoy es un puto capricho, es sólo sexo Hermione, él no te va a dar ese besito de buenas noches ni la estabilidad emocional.

- ¿Y qué hago Harry? ¿Dejo que esto fluya y que Ron se termine enterando por otra persona? Más vale atajar las cosas a tiempo que no dejar que sigan y cortarlas cuando la relación esté más consolidada.

- En esto tienes razón. Más vale que se entere por ti, que no por otra persona. Pero creo que será apropiado que no le digas el nombre de la persona que supuestamente amas, que yo creo Herm, bajo mi modesta opinión, que te estás equivocando.

- ¿Y a quién se supone que yo amo?

- A Malfoy, quizás no lo verás, pero siempre se ven diferentes los toros desde la barrera, y yo sé que tu amas a Malfoy y también sé que a Ron sólo lo quieres, pero lo quieres porque es tu amigo no porque sea tu 'pareja'.

- ¿Pero que me estás contando?

- Que no sé porqué empezaste a salir con Ron si nunca lo has dejado de ver como un amigo. Y lo siento Hermi, pero llego tarde a la siguiente clase. Además el golpe te lo tienes que pegar tu sola para que te des cuenta de que no es oro todo lo que reluce.

Hermione vio como Harry salía por la puerta del aula presuroso mientras ella digería la última frase de su amigo. Harry tenía razón, nunca había dejado de ver a Ron como su amigo, por eso quizás se había sentido cosas tan fácilmente de Draco, ya que en su interior no había compromiso con nadie.

- ¡Que compleja es la vida de un adolescente!...- buscó en su mochila.- ¿Qué me toca ahora?... pociones... si es mierda esta. Ahora me toca correr, no podían haber puesto la clase más cerca… ¡no! La clase la ponen a tomar por culo.

Hermione dejó de hablar sola por si alguien la veía y la tomaba por loca. La distancia que había recorrido desde Transformaciones hasta Pociones se le estaba haciendo eterna, sabía que caminando llegaría bien y a tiempo, pero no cogería un buen puesto y no podría ordenar sus cosas. No había alumnos por los pasillos, bajó las últimas escaleras para llegar al pasillo donde estaba la clase, un pasillo tétrico y sin luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca iluminación empezó a caminar por él. La puerta de la clase estaba media abierta. A punto de darle una patada a la puerta y sorprender a las personas que estaban dentro, algo la detuvo, una voz… Slytherins…

- La ceremonia de iniciación está cada vez más cerca. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No creo que me haga mortífago. No comparto mucho la ideología de ellos. Siguen a un tío que no tiene sangre pura, por lo que habría que matarlo. Nadie se subleva…

- Pero Draco… ¿Y tu padre? ¿Tu familia? Todo su rol se vendría abajo.

- Pero Pansy... Tú tampoco lo compartes, y te vas a hacer de su gremio.

- ¡Por dios Draco! Tú eres premio anual, tú sin ser mortífago puedes llegar a ser alguien, yo no, no soy guapísima, tengo un cuerpo bonito, con mis pocas capacidades intelectuales sé que tendré que tirarme a más de uno. Y aquí estoy asumiendo mi destino. Si tú no lo asumes y te elaboras otro serás un ejemplo a seguir y un tío con los dos huevos bien puestos.

- Pareces que lo aceptas sin inmutarte.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa me queda? Draco yo luchaba por ti, para que tú fueras mi pareja en un presente y en un futuro para que me quitaras de la mierda de vida que se me avecina. Pero no te puedo atar a mí sabiendo que en tu corazón ya está otra persona. Además de que nuestro 'amor' sería una farsa, y toda nuestra vida siempre se ha sustentado en farsa, y ya estoy harta, por eso he renunciado a ti.

- Puedes vivir tu vida. Huir de esto.

- Sería una traidora, ¿vivir en la miseria? Nosotros no somos capaces de vivir en la miseria. Somos ricos de cuna, eso es imposible de cambiarlo.

- ¿Eres un traidor si te haces del gremio y luego te vas?

- Quedas marcado, Draco. No puedes huir, te matarían.

- ¿Qué nos queda en la vida Pansy?

- Resignación o la muerte por traidores.

Hermione no pudo más y se le escapó un sollozo. Las lágrimas eran su vida de escape al ahogamiento que sentía. Se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta que las dos personas se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Quédate aquí Pansy, yo voy a ver lo que pasa. Sal dentro de 5 minutos.

Hermione se vio pillada. Cerró la puerta para que Draco tuviera que perder más tiempo.

Corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a las escaleras principales, subir las escaleras de las mazmorras le habían agotado y sus lágrimas le habían hecho perder la vista escasos segundos. No oía a la gente que estaba a su alrededor observando, pero si oía como el corría gritando su nombre, le había costado caro haberse parado para coger aliento.

Corrió, seguía subiendo escaleras pero la alcanzó, apretó fuertemente su brazo haciéndole tambalearse debido al frenazo.

- Mírame.

La gente observaba expectante como se desarrollaba el espectáculo, pero ella había desobedecido su orden, lo pagaría caro.

- Por favor, mírame.

Sus ojos coincidieron y los castaños se dieron cuenta de que los grises también lloraban.

- Me tienes Hermione…

- …

- Hermione, me tienes en tu vida, y nunca me marcharé sino es porque me eches o me echen.

- ¡Oh! Draco.

La rodeó con sus brazos y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, Hermione buscó el hueco del hombro y ahí lloró en silencio. Se había formado un coro de alumnos alrededor de ellos sin darse cuenta. Los profesores al ver que sus alumnos no entraban en clase salieron a buscarlos encontrando semejante teatro en pleno pasillo, disuadiéndolos y gritando un poco consiguieron que los alumnos dejaran de prestar atención al tierno abrazo de esos dos enemigos naturales. Mcgonagall carraspeó un poco y fue cuando, ahora mismo la pareja de moda en Hogwart, se dio cuenta de la situación y se separó bruscamente.

- Nos hemos dejado llevar.- dijo Hermione un tanto azorada y quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.

- Señorita Granger, me gustaría verla en mi despacho un día de éstos, cuando quiera se puede pasar por ahí.

- Muy bien, profesora, iré cuando las cosas se calmen.

- ¡Granger! ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios hacen todavía en los pasillos? ¡¡A clase inmediatamente!!- Snape rojo de ira gritaba llegando hacia ellos.

- Ya vamos profesor…

- Ante tal impuntualidad le quito 50 puntos a gryffindor…

- Creo, Severus, que aquí también hay un alumno de su casa que ha infringido la misma norma que la señorita Granger.

- Sí, muy bien Minerva, tiene usted razón, pero apuesto lo que sea a que el señor Malfoy tiene una excusa.

- …

- ¿Señor Malfoy… estoy esperando su excusa?

- …

- Creo que el señor Malfoy, está callado porque no tiene excusa, Severus, así que si no lo hace usted lo haré yo.

- Creo señor Malfoy que tenemos una charla pendiente, y…50 puntos menos para Slytherin.

- Muy bien, ahora todo el mundo para clase.- Mcgonagall desapareció con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

La pareja de alumnos no caminaba, corría, perseguida por el ahora mismo cabreadísimo profesor de pociones. Entraron en clase y ésta retumbó cuando el Snape tiró la puerta para que se cerrase.

- Sé lo que está pensado señor Malfoy, así que siéntese y cállese.

- Si lo supiera ya me habría echado de clase.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver lo que se avecinaba, nadie se hubiera atrevido en la vida a contestar así a Snape y menos uno de sus queridísimos Slytherin.

- Creo que tu padre tendrá que hablar contigo, tu comportamiento es un tanto extraño últimamente.- Snape miró de soslayo a Hermione, que tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar otra vez.

La clase comenzó y esta vez hasta las moscas estaban quietas, no se oía nada, hasta en la elaboración de pociones el cortar era tan minucioso que apenas se escuchaba, Snape estaba rojo de ira. Poco a poco fue haciendo recuperar los puntos que le había quitado a Slytherin por culpa de Draco, lo que no sabía era que Mcgonagall estaba haciendo lo mismo en su clase, para posterior cabreo de Snape. Draco últimamente estaba extraño, no era el mismo que el año pasado, y él ya intuía que se debía a algún sentimiento hacia alguna chica, pero sus peores pesadillas se habían visto convertidas en realidades cuando lo vio abrazar a Granger, ya decía él que tanto tiempo en la torre juntos no iba a traer buenas consecuencias, ya que el roce hace el cariño.

Nada más terminar el horario de clase, Hermione corrió hasta su segura torre y ahí se refugió. Draco llegó unas horas después.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Pensaba venir nada más terminar las clases pero mi estómago dijo aquí estoy yo, y me fui a comer. Me da que todo el colegio se lo huele.

- Con que no se lo huela Ron, me da igual todo. Y mierda, yo no he comido.

- ¿No?

- No. Se me olvidó.

Draco se tiró al sofá y Hermione se apoyó en él.

- ¡No gruñas!

- ¡Yo no gruño! Es mi estómago.

- Pues creo que tendrás que comer. ¿Quieres que baje a las cocinas y te traiga algo?

- Si me haces ese favor… no quiero estar respondiendo preguntas tontas, ahora. A ti no te preguntan, te tienen respeto.

- Es mi encanto lo que les paraliza no el respeto, que también. Pero aun así no te puedes esconder lo que queda de curso en la torre.

Viendo que se avecinaba una tonta discusión, Hermione puso fin a la conversación.

- Acuérdate de traer pastelitos de esos ricos, que tanto me gustan.

- Como corres a cambiar de tema. Te traigo los pastelitos esos y los míos cubiertos de azúcar… mmm… que ricos.

- Que goloso que eres. Ándate rápido.

Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió pensando en los bollos de anís con azúcar por arriba.

Hermione se acostó en el sillón y pensando en lo bien que iba el día y el lo que se había convertido. Su ahora mismo peor pesadilla estaba cada vez más cerca, tenía que hablar con Ron y rápido. Lo vería en las rondas nocturnas y hablaría con él. Un golpeteo en la ventana la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y se apresuró a ver lo que hacía tanto ruido, una lechuza. Se levantó con pereza y le abrió la ventana, la lechuza dio una vuelta por la sala común y se posó en el hombro de Hermione no sin antes esta ponerse nerviosa ante tal acercamiento.

- Así que traes una carta para mí. A ver de quien es.

La abrió con sumo cuidado a ver si era un maleficio de una de las admiradoras de Draco. Pero no era nada más que un papel con letras escritas, era de Ron:

_Me toca hacer la ronda contigo, me gustaría hablar de nuestra relación. Besitos, Ron._

La lechuza picoteó de la comida que Draco y Hermione tenían en un cuenco para las lechuzas y salió volando por donde mismo entró.

- Odio a las lechuzas…

- ¿Hablas sola?

- Coño Draco me asustaste...

- La belleza no asusta.

- ¿Cuántos bollos de anís te has comido por el trayecto?

- ¿Cómo sabes que me he comido bollos?

- ¡Porque tienes toda la boca sucia de pisquitos y la camisa de azúcar!

- Uy… odio que seas tan observadora. Ademas un Malfoy no se ensucia, sólo pierde un poco de glamour.

- Que desastre eres.

- ¿De qué estabas hablando?

- Ron me envió esta carta.- se la enseñó, mientras Draco fruncía el seño mientras iba leyendo.- Quiere hablar conmigo, pero no sé porqué.

- Hermione seamos sinceros, se trata de Weasley, ese no se ha enterado de lo del numerito de la escalera.

- ¿Lo estas llamando tonto?

- Eh… noooo, sólo un poco despistado.

- Ni siquiera nosotros hemos hablado de ello.

- No tengo ganas de hablar, pero te prometo que algún día hablaremos de ello.- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- y toma tu comida que se va a enfriar. Por cierto… ¿Que era esa conversación tan apasionante que mantenías contigo misma sobre las lechuzas?

- No me gustan los animales que tengan plumas.

- ¿Si o que?

Después de una tarde llena de deberes, de apasionada lectura y de tiempo muertos los premios anuales se disponían a ponerse sus capas para hacer la ronda nocturna, bueno, todos no.

- ¿No te vas a llevar tu capa?- preguntó Draco

- No, porque si la conversación con Ron se torna un tanto rara, alego que tengo frío y que voy a buscar mi capa.

- ¿Lo has hecho más veces?

- Sí, y te puedo asegurar que da resultado.

- Y luego soy yo el de la mente perversa. Me gusta que aprendas facetas de mí, pero no las más capullas.

- No es mente perversa... son… trucos de mujeres.

- Mujeres…

- Pues nada, yo ya me voy.

Hermione salió por la puerta dispuesta a mantener una conversación que quizás no le iba a hacer nada de gracia. Tenía una corazonada que la ayudaba a llegar a la boca del lobo (hablar con Ron), que como había dicho Draco, Ron no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado. Llegó hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Vas a pasar?

- No, estoy esperando a Ron.

- ¿Todavía andas con el otro?

- Ni a usted, ni a sus amigos los otros cuadros le interesa con quien estoy yo.

- Soy un cuadro la mar de ocupado y no puedo mantener conversaciones estúpidas.

- Sí, un cuadro tiene fleje de trabajo.- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Para sí misma pensó que la idea que había tenido Draco de quitar los cuadros de la sala común de la torre y lo de las habitaciones había sido buena idea. Los cuadros al tener la vida 'tan ocupada' se pasaban la mitad del tiempo contando chismes.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y dejó salir a Harry y a Ron. El primero fulminó con la mirada a Hermione, él si se había enterado, pero Ron estaba con la mirada ausente.

- Hola niños, mientras hacemos la ronda podemos hablar.

- Bueno, yo les dejo.

Ron no dijo palabra alguna y se echó a caminar para ir al pasillo que tenían que vigilar.

- Ron llevamos un buen rato caminando. ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

- Esto es muy difícil para mí… es que verás, me he dado cuenta de una cosa y quisiera compartirla contigo.

El cuerpo de Hermione empezaba a emanar sudor frío. Los comentarios en el colegio después de la escenita de las escaleras se habían disparado, y Ron estaría sordo si no los hubiera escuchado, pero siempre había una esperanza.

- Cuanto antes me digas antes lo solucionaremos.

- Es eso, yo no quiero que siga habiendo un nosotros.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Era un hecho histórico, Ron rompiendo con ella, donde estaba la cámara oculta.

- Sí, no quiero que sigamos juntos. Te he hecho mucho daño y no me gustaría verte sufrir más.

- ¿Qué tú me has hecho daño a mí?

- Sí, hace cosa de un mes que estoy viendo a otra chica a tus espaldas.

- …

- Lo siento Herm, pero es que tú no me dabas lo que yo necesitaba.

- ¿Y qué es lo que buscabas?- cada ves tenía los ojos y la boca más abierta.

- Más acción, sobre todo cuando lo hacíamos, no notaba nada de pasión en ti. Eres tranquila en la cama y eso no es ni lo que busco ni lo que necesito.

- A ver si yo me entero.- dijo cambiando el rumbo hacia su torre, Ron no se había dado cuenta de ese cambio de direcciones.- Me estás diciendo que ¿me vas a dejar por qué te has estado acostando con otra chica porque yo no te daba lo que buscabas?

- Sí, se que soy un capullo por dejarte por el sexo, porque eres mala en la cama, pero el sexo en una relación es importante.

- Sí, es cierto.

- Por eso Hermi, yo de verdad que lo siento mucho. Ya sabes que tengo poca delicadeza en los momentos importantes, te ruego que me perdones y que sigamos siendo amigos. Y que por favor no llores ni nada, ni estés mal, tú sabrás buscarte a otra que me supla. Sé que va a ser difícil pero yo sé que tu eres fuerte y lo vas a lograr. Yo lo siento por dejarte así, pero ya hemos llegado a tu torre, que no sé como hemos llegado, y yo he quedado con Tracy Davies.

- ¿Slytherin?

- Eh… sí, no conocimos en adivinación. Ella es mestiza. Se sentía desplazada y yo la ayudé.

- ¡Que bonito!- estaba un tanto asqueada.

- Que seas feliz y que sepas que siempre tendrás mi amistad.

Hermione dijo la contraseña y sin despedirse de Ron entró en su sala común, se sentó en el sillón y de ahí no se movió. Su mente estaba intentado aclararse, todo había resultado tan fácil que no sabía como lo había conseguido, ella iba a dejar a Ron por lo mismo que él la había dejado, con la diferencia que ella llevaba más tiempo. Se sentía rara.

Al cabo de un largo tiempo entró Draco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Ron me ha dejado.

- ¿Se ha hecho eco de los rumores?

- No, se ha estado acostando con otra, y para que yo no sufra pues me ha dejado.

- ¡Y parecía bobo!

- ¿Soy mala en la cama?

- ¿Eh?... ¿A qué viene eso?

- Ron me lo ha dicho…

- Por favor Herm… no eres mala… ni tampoco una cosa espectacular, eres normal tirando a buena… pero… ¿en serio que te dijo eso?

- Sí…

- El se lo pierde. Nos vamos a dormir y te demuestras a ti misma que no eres tan mala.

En poco tiempo la ropa empezó a estorbar.

* * *

**Mil perdones, pero trabajar de 12 horas la semana pasada no ayudaba mucho y encima ahora toy montando dos macro fiestas en mi ciudad, asi que no he podido con todo y lo he dejado medio olvidado esto. Prometo que lo vuelvo a retomar.**

**Otra cosa, no es un fallo que Ron haya dicho "tú sabrás buscarte a otra que me supla"… todo tiene su momento. Un beso a todos y cuando me hagan el cartel de las fiestas los cuelgo en mi profile.**


	5. Conciencia

Disclaimer… todos los personajes así como escenarios pertenece a la Jotaká… jiji me encanta llamarla asi.

* * *

** Capitulo 4. Conciencia**

Dos días después de que Ron dejara a Hermione, se encontraban el ya no tan trío de oro desayunando. Comían en silencio, Harry estaba en su mundo pensando que como las cosas entre sus dos amigos se le habían escapado de las manos, que al final Ron dejara a Hermione porque se estaba acostando con Tracy, los veía mucho juntos, pero pensaba que sólo eran amigos, lo que le fastidiaba es que Hermione se había echo la víctima no rebelando su secreto, de que ella también le estaba poniendo los cuernacos desde hacía muchos más tiempo que él, pero Harry también entendía que si se enteraba Ron que era Malfoy su sustituto se podía coger un gran rebote y olvidar el pacto de amistad que había echo con su ex. La adolescencia se estaba convirtiendo en un caos, tantas hormonas sueltas no era buena para la salud de nadie.

Ron, engullía su desayuno, pero entre copo y copo de maíz, se decía a sí mismo que las cosas no le podían haber salido mejor, pensaba que cuando le dijo Hermione que se estaba acostando con otra, y que por ella la iba a dejar, nunca pensó que se mostrara a los días siguientes amable y compresiva con Ron y Tracy. Cuando le llegaron los rumores de que habían visto a Malfoy y a Herm abrazándose, le molestó pero que algo así sólo debería haber sucedido en la mente de una persona que creara cuentos de ciencia ficción. La reacción de Hermione le había sorprendido mucho pero estaba contento porque no la veía triste, ella era fuerte, y podría superar cualquier cosa… o eso pensaba él.

Hermione no comía, solía movía la cuchara dentro de bol de leche, todavía recordaba la conversación que escuchó de Draco y Parkison, que aún tenía una charla pendiente con Mcgonagall y Draco con Snape. Su relación con Draco estaba en un abismo si el se hacía mortífago, nunca lo había tenido presente desde que se había enamorado de él, pero ahora la verdad le había llegado con forma balde de agua fría, su relación con Ron iba mucho mejor que cuando estaban juntos y es que era cuando estaba con él y con Harry cuando se olvidaba de todo y reía. Con Draco las cosas estaban tensas, había una conversación pendiente que cuanto más la retrasaran más daño se iba a hacer. Tenía que pedirle consejo a alguien, le echó un looking a su mesa: Harry, bastantes problemas tenía ya por eso de ser héroe; Ron… seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro que siempre, no podía contar con él; Ginni, en su juventud su inexperiencia… ya los demás ni los nombraba porque no tenía suficiente confianza en ellos para contarles algo personal. Sus ojos y su mente divagaron hasta llegar a la mesa de profesores. Mcgonagall era perfecta, tenía experiencia, ya había estado involucrada, para desgracia de ella, en su relación, y debido a sus años de docencia las cosas que ella no había visto, nadie las vería. Su decisión estaba tomada, iría a hablar con ella.

Draco todavía estaba en la cama, pero su mente divagaba por todos los rincones, pensaba en su futuro, uno brillante si hacía lo que su padre decía y para lo que fue engendrado, ya hablaban hasta del sucesor de Voldemort, pero él no quería, no compartía nada con su doctrina, y era un punto fuerte que si entraba a Hermione la tendría que dejar. No sería perfecta, no tendría el mejor cuerpo del mundo, un tanto aburrida cuando de libros se trata, una ratilla de biblioteca, no es derrochadora, siempre usa todo a su estilo, era la mujer que nunca pensaba que iba a tener a su lado pero con la que nunca pensó que sería tan feliz. Tenía una conversación pendiente con Severus, a veces se mostraba inflexible con él, pero también el no tendría que haberle contestado así, su arrogancia se había adueñado de él. Quería hablar con su madre, contarle todo lo que pasa por su cabeza y a ver si así se relajaba ya que no estaba pasando los mejores momentos con Hermione, ya que él no querría hablar de un futuro con ella, porque le dolería planear algo y después por su pureza de sangre no lo llevara a cabo. Se decidió de ir a hablar con Snape a ver lo que esa conversación le deparaba.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Mcgonagall.

- Perdón… profesora…

- ¿Dime señorita Granger?

- Usted me dijo que cuando quisiera que pasara por su despacho para charlar con usted, querría pedir audiencia para ver cuando me podría recibir.

- Muy bien. ¿Le parece al finalizar las clases de la mañana?

- De acuerdo. Hasta después entonces. Gracias

- Hasta luego. Y de nada.

Se retiró y al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor se despidió con la mano de sus amigos.

- ¿Nos vemos para comer?- le gritó Ginni

- No lo creo, pero si eso te aviso.

No había visto a Draco en el desayuno a ver si en DCAO lo veía. Anoche no había pegado ojo, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama y cuando se consiguió dormirse ya era la hora de levantarse.

Su predicción se cumplió, no fue a clase.

Draco se levantó, su rostro estaba surcado de unas profundas ojeras por no haber dormido. Se dio una ducha para despejarse y se fue al despacho de Snape, si tenía que perder la clase que le tocaba la perdería. Caminó 20 minutos para ir al despacho de las mazmorras, iba a paso lento, no le apresuraba lo que podía encontrar allí.

Tocó la puerta y rezó para que no estuviera allí, pero sus plegarias no fueron oídas.

- ¡Adelante!

Draco abrió la puerta despacio mirando si todo estaba en orden y no había instrumentos de tortura ni nada por el estilo. El despacho estaba como el siempre lo había visto.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

- ¿No tienes clase?

- Si… defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Si bueno… no creo que necesites esas clases. Sabes demasiado para tu edad.

- Gracias.

- No me des las gracias y siéntate. No estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo, ni poción vitaserum, así que dime la verdad Draco, no estamos aquí como en primero que me mentías como y cuando te daba la gana.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa recordando todo lo que había dicho Snape, más de una vez se había librado de un castigo gordo por saber mentir.

- Dime.

- ¿Estas con ella?

- ¿Con Hermione? Sí.

- ¿Diversión?

- Nu.

- ¿Y qué va a ser de tu futuro?

- No lo sé, sabes lo que pienso del gremio…

- ¡No lo llames así! Gremio… ni que fuera una asociación de trabajadores.

- Lo es… El Señor manda y los demás obedecen. Son trabajos al fin y al cabo. No sé, Severus, el otro día estuve hablando de esto con Pansy, ella lo tiene claro, sólo podrá tener un futuro acomodado si se hace del gremio…pero yo no, no me convence, mi familia es poderosa, pero yo también me puedo labrar un futuro por mí sólo. El mundo muggle tampoco es tan malo, y está Hermione… si entro, la tengo que dejar a un lado, no al aceptarían por su sangre…

- En eso estás equivocado, si tiene unas buenas referencias y si jura lealtad al Señor, puede entrar, siempre pasando la prueba. ¿Pero vale la pena? Draco tu sabes una mierda del amor verdadero para que te estés planteando dejar a un lado tu futuro maravillo por una chica, que sabes que lo único que te puede reportar es fama, por ser amiga del héroe y retoños, por que como salga como los Weasley, tu fortuna tendrá muchos herederos.

- No me importa tu preocupación sobre el amor verdadero, sólo sé que no quiero acabar cómo tu, que estás y no estás en ningún bando, que eres un solterón y que tu fortuna se la quedará el viejo chiflado porque no tienes a quien dársela.

- Eres un encanto…

- Soy un Malfoy. Y lo de que Hermione entre… ¿Eso es así? ¿Entonces yo le digo a mi padre, que la entre y la entra?

- ¿Ella está dispuesta?

- No lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que lo haga, ella está en contra de todo esto, va enocontra de sus principios. Como muchos de los de este colegio y los que están dentro del gremio. Es que Severus, siendo serios, esto es una cruzada, sabemos que todos vamos a caer y parece que la gente no lo sabe, los aurores cada vez se ponen más cerca, y ustedes cada vez son menos. Estáis luchando sabiendo de ante mano que vais a perder.

- Nunca se pierde una guerra en los despachos, siempre se tiene que jugar en el tablero para saber el resultado.

- Muy bien, tienes razón, pero esto es una mierda y no sé lo que hacer.

- Draco, estás en tu último curso, la iniciación es dentro poco, a tu padre le podría dar algo como no te hagas del gremio.

- Pero Severus, es mi futuro… no el de mi padre, mi padre se ha labrado el suyo por sí sólo, a mi es él quien me esta construyendo la casa a su manera, y no me ha preguntado nada. Él llega a mi casa, no le gusta una lámpara, la tira al suelo y pone una que a él le gusta. Está condicionando mi vida por una iniciación, que me marcará para siempre y que siempre estará presente en mi futuro y ni me ha pedido consejo ni nada, él quita y pone a su antojo. No tengo principios propios, soy lo el que me ha dicho que sea.

- Lo hace por ti, quiere que tengas un buen futuro, no ya como persona ni como ser humano que eres, que yo creo que eso es lo que le falta ver a tu padre, sino de grandeza y de riqueza, y como bien te ha dicho Parkison, eso lo tendrás asegurado si te haces del señor oscuro, pero de la otra manera, te tendrás que labrar y construirte la casa tú sólo, y eso Draco, créeme cuesta mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, y tu al igual que la mayoría de los niños que están en esta escuela no están hechos para abrirse camino ellos solos. Eso es muy difícil, y las personas solo aprenden con la experiencia. Y tú de experiencia tienes poca, sólo eres invencible de palabra, tienes salidas para un ahora.

- No me das soluciones Severus… al fin y al cabo eres un pelele de mi padre, me dices las cosas que él me ordenaría. Tienes más instinto de padre tú que él.

- No puedo contigo, desprendes orgullo Malfoy por todos los poros de tu piel. Haz lo que tú sientas Draco. Yo no te puedo decir nada, eres tú, porque ya como tú dices tu decisión te marcará a ti, tanto para bien como para mal.

- ¿Y cómo se yo lo que está bien y lo que está mal?

- Eso, querido ahijado es una cosa que todo sabemos en el momento justo y oportuno, tenemos ese don, sabemos que las cosas están bien o mal echas porque hay una vocecita que nos lo dice.

- ¿Alguna vez has oído esa vocecilla?

- Eh… no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pero es algo que se dice por ahí, pero pienso que es verdad.

- ¿Pero cómo me vas a dar un consejo que tú por experiencia no sabes ni lo que es?

- Yo que sé, Draco. Quedaba bien. Siempre la terminas chafando en algo.

- Me voy, eres un poco parco en cosas de consejos, a ver si alguien me puedes ayudar.

- ¿Le digo algo a tu padre?

- Eso sabrá señor Snape, usted sabe siempre lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

- Menos cachondeo señor Malfoy, y márchese para clase, que mas ausencias no le permitiré.

Draco salió del despacho de su profesor rumbo a herbología, su siguiente clase que se encontraría con Hermione, fue despacio, todavía tenía unos 10 minutos para llegar. Su mente divagaba en lo que hacer y no hacer, aunque en el fondo lo sabía, afrontar el problema y hablar con Hermione, de lo que su padre esperaba de él y de lo que no saber que esperar de sí mismo, por primera vez en su vida se veía en una encrucijada de la que no sabía por que camino seguir. En el de la derecha Hermione y una vida huyendo, en el de la izquierda una vida de dinero, muerte personal y sin Hermione. ¿O no? Podía coger el camino fácil y hacer que Hermione también formara parte de él. Pero no podía obligarla a seguir una doctrina que ella no compartía, porque siempre en la recamara quedaba la pregunta de: ¿si al cabo de algunos meses todo se rompía? No la podía obligar, eso lo tenía que elegir ella, sin ser manipulado por él. Ella era lista, nadie lo dudaba y sabría lo que hacer.

- ¿Draco? Yuhu…

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Draco!... ¿Dónde estabas?

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a los jardines del colegio y Hermione estaba ahí pidiéndole una explicación.

- Estaba hablando con Snape.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Mmm… no te importa.

- Dímelo.- dijo levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

- Sabe lo nuestro.

A Hermione se le quitaron las ganas de curiosear de repente.

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- Sí, tenemos que hablar, y quería algún consejo antes de enfrentarme a la conversación.

- ¿Te ayudó?

- Más o menos.

- Me alegro. Yo después de esta clase voy a ir a hablar con Mcgonagall, ¿te acuerdas que me dijo que hablara con ella? Pos ya le pedí audiencia, me dio para ahora.

- ¿Cuándo comerás?

- Pues no lo sé, me imagino que después de que hable con ella.

- ¿Te espero?

- No, no te preocupes, come tu que si eso ya luego como yo y te llevo pastelitos de anís.

Draco pensó que porqué la vida no podía ser como los pastelitos de anís, fáciles, sencillos y que le gustan a todo el mundo.

Hermione se dirigió al despacho de su profesora en la torre sur del castillo de Hogwart, una vez terminó la clase de herbología, llegó hasta la puerta y tocó despacio pero fuerte.

- Aquí estoy profesora.

- Siéntate mi niña, y dime lo que quieres comer.

- ¿Vamos a comer aquí?

- Sí claro, es mucho mejor hablar en privado y acompañadas de una excelente comida, que no aquí tu y yo acompañadas del silencio que reinaría.

- Tiene razón. Pues yo quiero un plato de solomillo bien echo con salsa de cerezas. Muy bien… yo quiero arroz a la cubana con plátano frito. Y de beber… una cerveza. ¿tu?

- Una coca-cola.

- Pídete una cerveza Hermione, estamos en confianza.

- No, no… comiendo no me gusta porque yo tardo y luego se me pone caliente y es una asquerosidad. Prefiero una coca-cola, y si eso ya después pido una.

- Pues mientras esperamos ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos?- Mcgonagall no le dio tiempo a hablar y empezó ella misma.- Hermione, yo no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza últimamente, pero me has sorprendido mucho, no hace mucho te veía muy feliz con el señorito Weasley, cuando era de otro esa felicidad, con el que de siempre ha sido tu peor enemigo, desde los 11 años. ¿Qué ha cambiado en tu vida para que ahora seas así?

- Las hormonas profesora, las hormonas. He llegado a la conclusión de que una persona no se puede mantener recta y perfecta durante toda su vida, pues en algún momento tendrá que desmelenarse. Convivir con una persona hace que le vayas cogiendo cariño si se respetan unas condiciones de convivencias mínimas, quizás Draco y yo hemos llevado ese cariño un poco más allá, y han entrado en juego los sentimientos, pero que se le va hacer. – Hermione hizo una pausa, lo que no quería llegar a ver nunca lo estaba presenciando ahora mismo en su mente.- Minerva…

- ...

- Yo sé que tendré que dejar a Draco más temprano que tarde, el pertenece a otro mundo al cual yo ni siquiera puedo pisar, no me aceptaría, y a mi eso me duele en el alma. Me he pensado hasta en seguirlo. ¿Yo puedo acceder a las filas de Voldemort?

- …

Mcgonagall estaba en shock, Hermione Jane Granger, la mejor alumna del colegio, de la casa que regentaba, Gryffindor, una joya muy importante para la Orden del Fénix ya que por sus conocimientos y por el rápido aprendizaje que tenía sería de gran utilidad; estaba sentada en frente suyo preguntándole como hay que hacer para entrar en las filas del capullo que había destrozado tantas vidas.

- ¿Cómo espía?

- No… no me quiero arriesgar tanto.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

- No mucho la verdad, Minerva, yo sé que tengo que abandonar a Draco, que él me tiene que dejar a mí, pero yo a él lo quiero, estoy dispuesta a seguirlo, pero no sé si a cualquier precio.

- ¿Lo has pensado?

En este momento apareció la comida encima de la mesa del despacho de la profesora, interrumpió en el momento justo, Mcgonagall cogió su cerveza y le echó un gran sorbo.

- No, todo lo que le estoy diciendo lo he ido pensado ahora, nunca he tenido en mi cabeza la posibilidad de hacerme de ese cabrón, pero Draco se tiene que hacer, es su futuro y yo también quiero ser parte de su futuro.

- Me conmueve… pero no sé si deberías, no sigues su ideología, tú misma me has dicho que querías entrar en la Orden, y la verdad que no sé si tus amigos aprobarían lo que quieres hacer.

- Yo no he dicho que lo vaya a hacer, yo sólo lo barajo como una posibilidad y le he preguntado que si hay alguna probabilidad de éxito que si yo voy a entrar en las filas me agreguen a ella.

- No hay mucha demanda últimamente en las filas de él, por lo que la Orden ha podido investigar, pero nunca se sabe con ellos. Sé que los que no son del ámbito, les hacen pasar una prueba, éstas varían depende de cómo esté de humor, puede ser elaborar una poción, planear una ataque o matar a alguien.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, y después si la pasas serás marcada para siempre y la traición se considera muerte.

- Es muy arriesgado para que luego lo mío con Draco no funcione.

- Hermione tienes que estar muy segura.

- Lo sé, no me gustaría estar muerta, y eso es a lo que me expongo.

- Tú sabes cual es mi opinión, pero si tú estás segura y si tu destino es ese… no te preocupes que yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

- ¿Aunque vaya contra sus principios?

- Yo solo quiero que tú no sufras.

El largo silencio que siguió consiguió que Minerva sacara su cajetilla de cigarros y se fumaran cada una un cigarrillo.

- Me ha encantado hablar con usted, creo que me ha ayudado bastante.

- ¿Quieres que hable con Draco?

- No, gracias. Ya hablaré yo con él. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Muy bien… ten cuidado, que los rumores son fuerte. Andante con cuidado. Por cierto… ¿Qué tal con Ron?

- Me lo he tomado con filosofía, yo se lo hice peor y espero que no se entere nunca.

- Nunca pensé que se hicieran mayores tan fácilmente.

- Ni yo tampoco.

Hermione salió del despacho de Mcgonagall y decidió que ya había cumplido con su compromiso de ir a clase hoy y se tomaría lo que quedaba del día libre. Se merecía un descanso, y sobre todo tendría que pensar si su relación con Draco era producto de las hormonas o si de verdad había sentimientos importantes en medio.

* * *

Pd: si no me dejan 914901249179017049 rewie no actualizo…. (de verdad es necesario pedir rew para actualizar) Yo no actualizo porque no puedo, encima trabajo en un centro comercial y hace tanto calor que la gente se me mete dentro, asi q ni en el trabajo puedo escribir


End file.
